


Three Kinds of Love

by writingfanficlikeabus



Series: The Legend of Zelda: Across the Ages [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanficlikeabus/pseuds/writingfanficlikeabus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda and Link will always love each other. But just as they change, so does the form their love takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Kinds of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Nintendo owns The Legend of Zelda. The first bit is an idea I have that fits into canon via time travel, because why not.

Zelda and Link will always love each other. But just as they change, so does the form their love takes.

_I love you._

"Zelda!" He screamed her name, rounding the corner just as she started falling to the ground. Too late. By the time he reached her, she was already long gone; the curse had taken effect as soon as it was cast. Tears threatened to spill from the corners of his eyes as he cradled his sister in his arms, but he managed to (barely) hold them back. Instead he turned his pain in to anger, and looked up into the frightened and distraught eyes of his older brother. "You!" He spat. "You did this! You brought that magician here and he cursed her. All because you were too greedy to live without the Triforce. No wonder our father didn't entrust you with it! You don't deserve it!"  
His brother stuttered out something that sounded vaguely like a weak apology and ran, back to the castle, where he could pretend to be blameless. He watched him go, but stayed by Zelda's side. Soon he would become the terrible creature known as the Fierce Deity, and later still, after his brother erased his misdeeds from history, the Hylians would call him the Hero of Men. But for now, he was simply a brother mourning the loss of his sister to a sleep without end.

_I love you._

Vio was risking his life for Princess Zelda. Fighting giant monsters, solving puzzles and traversing a dangerous land. But he didn't love her. At least, not in the way Green did. Yet, despite his calm demeanour, he was prepared to do anything to save a friend in need. Maybe even die, if the situation called for it. And Zelda was most definitely "in need" at the moment.

_I love you._

It had been a reflex, really. When she held his hand, Link had given it a comforting squeeze, and he was immediately filled with panic. He had just squeezed her hand! The _princess's_ hand! What if someone found out? They could have him thrown in a dungeon. What if she didn't even like him like that?  
He was pretty sure he was hyperventilating by the time she turned her head towards him, smiled nervously, and leaned forward to kiss his cheek; suddenly he was soaring higher than Zelda had ever reached as a spirit and his face felt warm and maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
